<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling into Pace by ArdisiaMira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628583">Falling into Pace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdisiaMira/pseuds/ArdisiaMira'>ArdisiaMira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, sparring session gone wrong (sexual)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdisiaMira/pseuds/ArdisiaMira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An awkward situation might have more blessings than Chrom thought. Ephraim is more than willing to deliver on it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Ephraim (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling into Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i kinda wanted to write a blowjob thing and also i wanted ephrom content so i made this! you can read this too if you want.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were a lot of things Chrom was expecting out of a sparring match, but this wasn't one of them. Long ago he'd faced off with the prince, and it'd been close despite Ephraim's perhaps irritating confidence in his victory over someone who used swords, but he still smiled and held his hand out after it had all been done and asked to fight again sometime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they did. It was a casual affair, sometimes meeting up between missions, chatting, and then going right to the training grounds to spar. Ephraim was unfortunately the winner every time, but sometimes, just sometimes, Chrom could push back against him and almost take the coveted win. Today was the day, the exalt told himself, today he was going to beat Ephraim and finally prove himself just as strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why had they thrown their weapons aside, with Ephraim on his knees while Chrom stood, curiously looking up at him? In theory, Chrom knew—Sometimes, when fights got intense, a situation would arise, and that was plain embarrassing and annoying in every regard. He had every intention of leaving the training grounds and taking care of it himself, but now this was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to," Chrom spoke nervously, unable to push down the uncertain waver in his voice. This was a bad idea, but the sight of Ephraim kneeling in front of him with his hands gently on his hips was already threatening to override Chrom's sense of reason. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to," Ephraim replied, and that simple, sure reply almost knocked the breath out of him. Ephraim's gloved hand cupped the growing tent in Chrom's pants, and the exalt groaned. "You want it too. Now, tell me how to get all this off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrom could have never guessed the turn of events in a thousand years, with Ephraim taking his cock into his mouth without hesitation, glancing up through his eyelashes with the same confidence he did everything with. Chrom groaned and buried a hand into that teal hair—That's what he was supposed to do, right?—and Ephraim responded by pushing further. More heat enveloped Chrom, and when Ephraim's tongue ran up the underside of his length that was more than enough. The exalt came with a cry, spilling in Ephraim's mouth, and the prince barely even flinched. When Ephraim pulled back, Chrom missed the warmth instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right then." Ephraim wiped his lips with the back of his hand, holding back a laugh. "That was quick."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Chrom blurted out. It was all he could think of saying after a friend helped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome!" Ephraim stood up, grinning slyly. "It happens to the best of us." He straightened himself out, lifting his practice lance, and walked away like nothing had ever happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night when he tried to sleep, Chrom's dick rose of its own accord, thinking back on Ephraim's mouth on him. Those eyes stayed in his mind, that sea-dark color that was clearer than ever, sure as always, wanting, knowing. Where Chrom had been nervous, Ephraim was certain. Stuck with the mental image of the prince on his knees, Chrom jerked himself to completion, left with nothing but cold and residual shame when he was done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It became very clear that either Ephraim didn't care or he was an extremely good actor. The next couple of times they encountered each other, Ephraim greeted Chrom like normal, chatting it up about the latest mission or some weapon he'd tried, and Chrom nodded along. How did he do this? Chrom couldn't tear his mind away from their strange little training session, and it apparently weighed so little on the prince that he could still meet Chrom's gaze without flinching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worse yet, Ephraim was observant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Was last time too much? I'm sorry." Ephraim spoke the moment they were alone, standing in one of Castle Askr's many courtyards, the footsteps of another hero tapering into the distance. "I thought it'd be the quickest way to solve the problem. In my defense, you did finish quickly." He still found it in him to joke, to have a snicker chase the words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! It's, err, it's fine." Chrom instantly flushed. "It was really embarrassing on my part..." How was he supposed to respond to this?</span>
  <em>
    <span> 'I'm not sure how it happened but I ended up masturbating to how you sucked my dick when I had an awkward boner?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Even that was too much for Chrom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright. So I've been told, those things happen more often than one would think." Ephraim shrugged. Chrom's mind was wandering. Sure, Ephraim was standing up in front of him while he sat on a stone bench, but surely they could be doing something better with their time. "I'm the one at fault here. I'm the one who pushed such an absurb solution on you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine! You're fine," Chrom reiterated, his hands up defensively. "I um, it helped. A lot. So thank you." Ephraim tilted his head, an unreadable smile on his face, but he nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're welcome. Any time, Chrom." Ephraim raised a hand and turned to leave once more. The same response as before, and Chrom watched as the prince left, feeling that once again he'd done something wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory wouldn't leave him alone. Just like last night, Chrom shamefully stroked himself to the ghost of the encounter, biting  his lip to keep himself from making noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been avoiding me." Ephraim blocked the doorway the moment Chrom stepped through to the training grounds. They were the only ones on the grounds, present for their usual spar, and Chrom stopped in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I? I'm here now," Chrom replied, trying to sound smooth, but in reality he was smiling in a way that Ephraim clearly did not think was reassuring at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I messed up you can say it," Ephraim said. "I won't be upset."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I overstepped my bounds," The prince reiterated. "Chrom, you've been avoiding looking at me, or even talking to me. You can say it. I don't care." Chrom's words felt heavy in his mouth. Something wasn't connecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's not it," Chrom insisted. "You're... I'm not mad at you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then what is it?" Ephraim narrowed his eyes. Chrom hesitated. He had to force himself through it, to say what he needed—so he rushed forward, grabbing the other man by the shoulder and pulling him so they crashed together for a kiss. Whatever protests Ephraim had he quickly swallowed. The kiss was sloppy and needy and Ephraim tilted his head to reach more, biting on Chrom's lip and earning a sharp noise. When they parted, a string of spit connected them for a few moments longer, and Chrom took a shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted more," Chrom admitted weakly. "I didn't know how to ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's all?" Ephraim laughed weakly, his head rolling forward. "You're special, Chrom. Nothing could possibly compare." He planted another kiss on Chrom's lips, considerably more quick and chaste, and he pulled Chrom away from the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are we doing?" Chrom asked, dumbfounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Giving you more." Ephraim replied like he should have known the answer. "I told you, I wanted this." Chrom felt confused, but his body responded in kind to the temptation of having more than just a recollection. His dick already started to swell from the thought, and Ephraim took notice. "You want it too! Good to know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," Chrom muttered, his face warming up. Were they really doing this again, in the training grounds like before? Someone could walk in on them. "Wh... what do you mean by 'wanted this'?" it felt wrong to not try to make some sort of conversation while the prince undid his belt. Ephraim snorted, pushing his tunic aside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... I've been thinking about you for a while," Ephraim admitted, keeping his gaze down. "I saw an opportunity, I took it." Chrom stared incredulously, and then let out a laugh—that was the most Ephraim response possible. "So if you're going to indulge me, then I won't pass up on it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For a while? I'm sorry I didn't catch on sooner." Chrom tried to smile, but it came a little strained. He didn't have time to think more when Ephraim's hand wrapped around his cock, pulling it free of his clothes, causing Chrom to gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have no idea," Ephraim murmured. He trailed his fingers up the length of Chrom's cock, his touch feather light. "I've wanted you, but there never was a chance." He placed a kiss on the tip and Chrom shuddered in response. "You're so much better than I imagined..." The prince trailed off, only waiting a moment longer before he opened his mouth and he slowly began sinking down on the exalt. Finally wrapped in that tantalizing heat, Chrom shallowly thrusted forward on instinct, grasping a handful of Ephraim's hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More, please," Chrom panted, focusing as hard as he could to make sure his knees didn't buckle on the spot. Ephraim hummed softly and pushed further, more of Chrom's cock slipping past his lips, and Chrom moaned openly. The prince moved patiently, and Chrom's breath hitched when he felt the other man's tongue laving along him. Ephraim still stared up, his once clear gaze now painted with a cloudy need, and that was all Chrom needed—He fisted his hand into teal locks and jerked his hips forward. The less hazy section of his mind wanted to apologize for handling Ephraim so roughly without thought, but that was silenced when the prince eagerly keened and slackened his jaw to take more, his voice sending more vibrations down Chrom's dick and spurring him on further. He found a quick pace of thrusting his hips forward and pulling Ephraim's head down, hitting the back of the prince's throat with every push, and Ephraim didn't even flinch—he only made himself pliable, letting Chrom use him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though his urges said to continue, Chrom pulled Ephraim off his cock, his lips making an obscene 'pop' as they parted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you all right?" Genuine concern laced Chrom's words. Ephraim blinked blearily up at him, and now Chrom had a good chance to look at him. His face was dusted with a deep red, spit dribbling down his chin, and his gaze was almost distant. Seeing him this wrecked sent more heat down to Chrom's hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ephraim answered hoarsely. "You're bigger than I thought, but I can handle it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you say so." Chrom hated that he didn't sound very confident for a man who had been fucking another man's mouth. Ephraim didn't need to be urged to settle back where he was, wasting no time in swallowing as much as Chrom as he could until his nose was right up against his crotch, buried in the blue hair. They found their previous pace, Chrom pushing as far as he could. "You're so good," Chrom groaned, wrapped in the wet heat of Ephraim's mouth and driving deeper into it. "You're so good to me, Eph, I love it," he stammered on and Ephraim made a choked sound from his throat, one of his hands sneaking down between his own legs—gods, he'd gotten hard just from being taken like this? Chrom felt another twinge below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chrom was already getting near the edge, but what pushed him over was locking eyes with the prince once more, seeing a deep want reflected in the dark blue. Chrom didn't have time to warn him—he came with a fluttering shout, roughly pulling Ephraim down one last time, and Ephraim swallowed around him, remaining still until the exalt's grip on his hair loosened. When freed, Ephraim sat back on his knees, breathing deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to thank me again?" Ephraim wondered faintly as he wiped his face, and Chrom couldn't find the words right away, still floating in post-orgasm bliss. He almost missed that Ephraim's hand was stained white with his own come. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should I not?" Chrom replied, earning a snort from the prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I'm not sure." Ephraim tucked his cock back into his pants, slowly pushing up to his feet while Chrom did the same. "Well—I enjoyed that sparring session. See you at the usual time tomorrow?" Ephraim patted the exalt on the shoulder, giving him a grin, and Chrom slowly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good! We both have a lot to learn." Ephraim left like he had before, and Chrom stood there, dumbfounded at what this all meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he wouldn't only have his imagination anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>